1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device. More particularly, embodiments relate to a recovery method of a flash memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are kinds of storage units in which data can be stored therein or retrieved therefrom. Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into random access memories (RAMs) and read-only memories (ROMs). ROMs retain data even without power. There are various types of ROMs, e.g., programmable ROMs, erasable and programmable ROMs, electrically programmable and erasable ROMs, flash memories, and so on. Flash memories may be further differentiated in NOR and NAND types. NAND-type flash memory devices are now widely employed in memory cards capable of storing large-quantities of data, because they allow higher integration density than NOR-type flash memory devices.